


Imagine For The Soul

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories written for all members of Gorillaz!





	1. Thunderstorm (Murdoc Niccals)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just gonna smoosh a whole bunch in here and then anything new will be added as it's written on the blog, gorillazimagines, that I'm taking it from. I just wanted to give you guys a chance who don't necessarily have tumblr or want one to read some reader-insert fics!

_“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”_

You ignore the incredulous look you receive from Murdoc, who’s pushing his sopping wet hair out of his face as he tries to pull you under some cover. You stay rooted in your spot, though, the feeling of the rain on your skin too good to deny. 

“You should try it, Mudz.” You reach your hand out towards him. “You should learn to just enjoy the moment every once in awhile.” 

He stares at your outstretched hand for a few seconds and sighs in defeat, taking your hand in his own and joining you in the (cold) pouring rain. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right? He tries to copy your movements and closes his eyes, trying to let the rain relax him like it seems to do to you; he’s not feeling it, but…

He grabs you by your hips and pulls you up against him. 

“Mmm, I can see what you mean.The rain… real romantic, heh. How about you and I go dry off now do we, love?” 

You let him use his jacket to shield you from the rest of the rain (it doesn’t do anything, but it makes him feel like he’s doing something) as you make your way to his car, ready to be back at his room, peeling off your soaking wet clothes and getting warmed up again.


	2. Happy (2D)

_“When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”_

“You get real corny when you’re drunk, don’t you?” You lovingly stroke his cheek before patting it twice and moving to walk past him. He tries to block your path but stumbles and nearly falls, but you catch him before anything too unfortunate happens. 

“I’m not foolin’ around, you know.” He’s insistent, steadying himself and looking into your eyes. “I love you more than you can imagine.” 

His words make your heart flutter, but how could they be true? He had never talked about this with you when he was sober, and your relationship had never been more than friends… drunk feelings could be true, or they could just be imagined because of his intoxication. Before getting your hopes up, you had to be sure. 

“Tell me again when you’re sober, Stu, and I promise I’ll believe you.” 

“I will! I’ll be right here waitin’…” He slowly slides down between your arms, sitting himself outside of your bedroom door. “I’ll wait here all night until I’m sober and I’ll tell you in the morning and you’ll have to believe me.”

“Goodnight, Stu.” 

But he’s already out cold.


	3. Nightmare (2D)

_“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”_

There was only one person who would call you in the dead of night with no regard for your sleep schedule, and that was your silly vocalist boyfriend Stuart Pot. He never called without reason though, and it’s one of the main reasons you answered. 

“Stu, it was just a nightmare. I’m fine, I promise.” When he was away from you on tour for long periods of time, you knew it could really get to him. This wasn’t the first time he’d called you about having bad dreams while he was away from you, and you’d doubt it’d be last since the tour still had quite a few more stops. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It- It was bad. I don’t even wanna think about it.” 

“I’m sorry you had that dream, Stu.” You twirl a lock of your hair around your finger. “Do you want to talk to me about how your day was today to get your mind off of it?”

“You sound tired, love, shouldn’t you go back to sleep?”

“Not while you’re upset, now talk to me. Tell me about how it all went.” 

“Well, you should’ve seen what that tart tried to pull today on stage-”


	4. Seduction (2D)

_“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”_

2D winks at you while you continue looking at him, wondering if he really was that daft or if you’d been caught in action. You lean forward and give him a dazzling smile, one that clearly flusters him as his cool attempt to throw you off your game fails. 

“I’d say you’re falling for it, wouldn’t you?” 

“I’d say I am…” 

“Then what are we still doing here?”


	5. Together (2D)

_“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”_

2D brings his knees to his chest in a protective position, one you know he takes when he’s feeling anxious and unsure of the future. You feel the same way but don’t want to curl up, instead you feel the need to… protect 2D from all the horrors of the world he’s had to face. 

“Come here.” You reach over and pull him into your lap, where he promptly curls up again, wrapping his arm around your waist and resting his head on your thighs. 

“…think we’ll get to leave soon?”

“I hope so, baby.” 

“At least we can be together.” He squeezes you tighter and buries his head deeper into your thigh. “I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”


	6. Yours (2D)

_“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”_

2D says it with such a goofy grin on his face that you can’t help but giggle, running your fingers through his hair as he snuggles into your chest. He snuggles into your chest, pushing you to lay down fully on your back on the ever so comfortable new mattress he’d gotten. 

It wasn’t unusual to have nights like these, where it was just you and 2D cuddled up in bed together, undisturbed. You were more than happy for the break from reality, both of your phones across the room so as to not create temptation. These moments were just for the two of you to focus on being with each other, not worrying about replying to a text. 

These moments were heavenly. 

“You are mine, aren’t you?” You ask playfully, leaning down to peck his forehead. 

“’Course.”


	7. Pick-Up Line (Murdoc Niccals)

_“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”_

Murdoc surprise gasps at your rejection of his well-thought out pick-up line that he’d be working up the courage to use all night; that wasn’t true, but it sounded better than he looked online for the best thing to say and chose the first one from a list. 

“I thought it was pretty good.” He grumbled under his breath while you shook your head. 

“I don’t understand why you still use pick-up lines on me. We’re already dating!”

“Haven’t you heard of keeping the romance alive, hmm?” You cross your arms, “Now, don’t give me that look. I’ll find one that’ll work you right into the bedroom.” He laughs at his own joke. 

“Buy me a few more drinks and you won’t have to say anything to get me in bed with you.”


	8. Confession (2D)

_“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”_

You can feel your face growing hot after 2D whispers in your ear, your body shivering as he pulls you closer to him. The two of you continue to dance slowly together in the middle of the floor, all eyes on the two of you but his words… they were meant only for you. 

“So love at first sight? I think that’s even corny for you.” 

“When you know, you know.” He smiles. “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel the same! I saw the way you looked at me.”

“I don’t know if I trust in those words considering you’re visually impaired but… maybe I didn’t think you were pretty to look at. Very pretty.” 

“You were prettier.” 

You wrap your arms tighter around his neck as the song comes to an end, and it’s finally time for the other couples to take the floor and dance themselves. He brushes off his tuxedo as you pull apart, something about ruffling it up, and he pulls you back to the table where all your friends are sitting and waiting. 

“Pretty great wedding, huh?” He elbows you playfully while you giggle in response. 

“It is pretty great, isn’t it?”


	9. Hand Holding (Russel Hobbs)

_“Can I hold your hand?”_

The question is asked so softly you don’t even know Russel’s talking to you, nor did you know exactly what he said. Something about your hand? You stop walking and look at him curiously, head tilted. 

“What was that, Russ?” 

He seems uncomfortable, a little sweaty, and he tugs at the collar of his shirt as though trying to air himself off. The innocent look on your face was almost too much for him as you had no idea how fast you could make his heart beat, or how he got hopelessly tongue tied when he looked you in the eye. He had mustered up all the courage he could to ask you… and he hadn’t said it loud enough. 

“Nothin’.” He’s angry at himself for not replying with what he wanted to but the moment has passed, and he can already tell Noodle’s going to dig into him for not being bolder when it came to you.


	10. Stay (Murdoc Niccals)

_“You don’t have to stay.”_

Sometimes when he drank so much it was almost like he was sober again, the self-hatred flew in. Was his outward persona of being a God and crafting the greatest band in existence just some fake display of manhood to make him feel better about himself? He may be almost sober but he was still too drunk to think that deep into it. 

“I never said I wanted to leave.” You’re sick of his negative assumptions, and the fact he didn’t seem to have faith that you still wanted to be with him despite the terrible things he’s done. It was enough to make you want to scream, but you were trying to not alert the others in the house. 

“Didn’t have to say it. I can see it.” He takes another swig from a bottle of an unknown but apparently powerful alcohol that he’s been cuddling with all night. “What’s the point of tryin’, love? You know who I am, and it’s who I’ll always be. No way I’m changing.” 

“No one ever said I disliked who you are, either.” You cross your arms, glaring at the bottle in his hands. “I think you should stop drinking.” 

“Now that is the worst idea I’ve heard all night.” He goes to take another gulp but you snatch it from his hand; he snarls before he realizes you look incredibly frustrated, and leans back on the couch, keeping his mouth shut. 

“You know I’m going to suggest another bad idea. We’re going to talk about our problems and we’re not going to overlook them and you’re going to shut the hell up.”

The aggressiveness of your order was enough to pique some arousal but he knows better than to talk after you’ve told him to shut up, so he keeps quiet, bides his time, and decides that maybe it is time to listen.


	11. Forbidden (Murdoc Niccals)

_“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”_

“Mmm, but you are, aren’t you?” Murdoc strokes your face with his finger, the shit-eating grin on his face doing things to you you wish it wouldn’t. But being so close to him, enough to feel his heart beating in his chest, resistance to his charms seemed futile. 

“You really don’t know how to show me any mercy, do you?” 

“Mercy’s not my style, babe, but I’ll be gentle.” 

“The last I heard, gentle wasn’t your style, either.” You pull him down for a rough kiss, the heat building up between your legs as you wished the talking would just stop. You pull away with his lip still between your teeth, earning a growl of approval. 

Tonight you didn’t want gentle, you wanted him just as he is.


	12. Loss (2D)

_“I am not losing you again!”_

He clings to you tighter than he ever has before, his desperation showing through his actions. You can tell by the way his voice is cracking that he’s slowly losing it; you don’t pull out of the hug because you don’t want to see the tears that are probably gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’ll come back, Stu, you know I do.” 

“But what if this time you don’t?” His anxiety is reaching it’s peak and you’re afraid a full blown panic attack may hit him before your words can reach him. Working the kind of job you did was dangerous, and the fact you had been missing for three whole days before being found again… you know 2D had suffered greatly not knowing whether you’re alive or dead. 

“I’m not gonna take on high risk cases like that again, I promise. Stuart Pot, look at me!” His grip loosens and he allows you to back away just enough so you can see his face. He looks absolutely miserable. You grab both of his cheeks and squeeze them, “Now, we’re going to take deep breaths together.” 

“You’re going to be late for work…”

“I’ll stay and make sure you’re okay first, they’ll get over it. Now breathe with me.” Your hands return to your sides so his head can fall against your chest and he listens to the sound of your heart beat. You were still alive and he was thankful. It wasn’t a low chance the same situation would happen to you again. Try to use logic to calm down the irrational thoughts…

“I love you, Stu.” You whisper, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

“I love you more.”


	13. Family Bonding (2D)

_“You weren’t supposed to laugh!”_

“I’m sorry, I am!” You’re still snickering through your hand, “I think it’s a good look, honest!” 

He pouts and turns to look in the full length mirror leaning against the wall, the fluffy pink sweater matching perfectly with his (pigtailed) hair. Noodle had decided she wanted to dress him up for the day, and where she found that pink, itchy sweater was beyond the two of you, but it fit him perfectly. 

She stood in the doorway, smiling and clueless to what you were laughing about. She thought it looked good, too. 

“You did a good job, Noodle.” You pat her shoulder, “I think you should dress 2D more often! You got any more of those sweaters?” 

Her rapid nodding only causes 2D to look on in horror and wonder if his kindness has damned him to itchy sweaters for an eternity.


	14. Dramatic (Murdoc Niccals)

_“You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”_

Taking shots with Murdoc had been one of your worst ideas yet. 

“Did you get me drunk just for that?” 

“Me? Now, why would I do that?” But he’s clearly enjoying the feeling of having you in his arms, unwilling to summon the energy to move out of them. You rest your head on his shoulder for a few seconds as the room spins, and decide it’s about time you go home, but since this was his fault to begin with…

“You’re carrying me home.” 

“Alright, love, hop on, wrap your legs around…” Your arms wrap around his neck and your legs around his waist as his arm circles your waist and the other rests under your ass. You’re positive he’s enjoying the moment now, but you’re even happier that you don’t have to walk home.


	15. First Meeting (2D)

_“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”_

You glance up and blush when you spot the pretty blue haired boy staring at you curiously, coffee in hand. The cafe was particularly busy today, with almost no spots open and no empty tables at all. The fact he had chosen to sit with you… was flattering. But you better respond before you’re a freak and needs to go sit with someone a little less weird and who actually responds to him. 

“Sure, I don’t mind!”

He sits across from you with a goofy smile on his face and begins to look through his phone, leaving you to go back to what you were doing before. Which you can no longer focus on because there’s a beautiful boy sitting in front of you, and how could you possibly not try to talk to him? 

“Since we’re table buddies, what’s your name? I think I’ve seen you in here a few times.” 

“Stuart Pot, but you can just call me Stu or Stu-Pot. Or 2D, that’s a nickname my friends gave me.” 

“2D? What’s that stand for?” He scratches his head and thinks about it for a minute before chuckling. 

“It’s actually… a long story.” 

“Well, if you want to sit here and drink all your coffee, I’m sure there’s time to tell me.” 

“…are you hitting on me?” He curiously tilts his head and you can’t tell if he genuinely doesn’t realize, or if he’s playing coy. Should you be honest, or play coy yourself? He didn’t seem like the type to play games, though, so…

“I am. Pretty happy you chose this table, too.” 2D gives you another wide, goofy smile that’s entirely too contagious for you to ignore. “So, you’ve got time?” 

“I’ve got time if you do, love.”


	16. The Bad Guy (Russel Hobbs)

_“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”_

He raises an eyebrow at your statement, wondering who could’ve told you something as stupid as that. Murdoc? His mischievous band member did plenty to cause unnecessary drama but he doubted he even knew about your existence, considering Russel had been very careful about revealing details on his romantic interests. 

“I think you should judge me for yourself.” 

“Don’t worry, I think so, too.” You place a hand on his shoulder, “Do you think we could have dinner then? To talk and… judge.” 

You say the last word with a little wink, the already flustered Russel further falling into the abyss of being hopelessly enamored with you. His mouth, suddenly to dry to speak, simply nods his head and offers you his arm, mentioning one his favorite places around town and how he just happened to have a reservation there for tonight.


	17. Late Nights (2D)

_“Are you still awake…?”_

You grumble and mumble and shift around in the bed, stretching your legs before opening your eyes. There’s almost no light in the room, meaning it was likely the early morning hours. Your eyes take a few more seconds to adjust to the darkness before you roll over to face your boyfriend, who’s already watching you. 

“What’s wrong, Stu?” You rub your eyes and try to wake up a little more, but it’s an uphill battle with how little sleep the two of you had gotten lately. 

“…dunno, just can’t sleep.” He inches a little closer and waits for you to open your arms; once you get the hint he wants your chest as his new pillow you open your arms and he makes his move. He curls up next to you, his one leg thrown across yours while he nuzzles into your chest until he finds a comfortable spot. 

“This better?” 

“Much better.”


	18. Say It (2D)

_“I might have had a few shots.”_

“Oh, did you? I just thought you walked like that.” 2D proceeds to carefully watch his feet and count his steps as he walks towards you, eventually tumbling forward into your arms and burying his face in your neck. 

“I wanna do it.”

“Do it? What does that- oh!” You squeak as 2D’s hands grab your ass cheeks, squeezing in appreciation while he leaves sloppy kisses on your neck. Alcohol definitely managed to make him hornier quicker, and you can already feel his growing bulge pressing against your stomach. “Shouldn’t we move to your room?” 

“Who cares who sees?” He mumbles against your neck, releasing your ass and moving his hands to the edge of your shirt. He plays with the hem for a second before he locks eyes with you, leaning down. “Tell me you love me.” 

“W-What? Stu-” 

“Just- say it!” 

“I love you, Stu.” You cup his cheek, “Now if you want any action from me, bring me to your room.” 

“You got it, love.”


	19. Kisses (Noodle)

_“I could kiss you right now!”_

Noodle blushes at your exclamation against her will, glad you’re focused on writing the finishing line to your essay instead of paying her any mind. You’d been stuck on a finishing line for awhile, and when she had finally popped up with an interesting concept, you had been so excited you’d just… exclaimed that out of nowhere. 

Now that she thinks about it, it has been awhile since you’ve kissed her; you’d been working on your essay for hours. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

“What’s a good idea?”

“A kiss as thanks~”

You feel your own face heat up despite the fact you had been the one to mention the kiss first- she was your girlfriend, for God’s sake what were you embarrassed about! You kissed all the time. 

You shyly lean forward and press a kiss to Noodle’s lips, which she decides is not intense enough of a gift; she pushes your laptop to the side and pulls you on top of her, arms wrapping firmly around your waist. You manage to pull away for a second to catch your breath, noticing that Noodle is smiling widely. 

“Did I say one kiss? I think you owe me _many_ kisses.”


	20. Don't Die (Murdoc Niccals)

_“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”_

He wasn’t in good shape, blood pouring out of his nose, his face beaten to the point you could barely recognize him. You had already called an ambulance and curious bar patrons were surrounding you, some of them keeping others away so there was some room to breathe. 

“Stupid, idiot, moron, I told you not to pick a fight for no reason!” 

“…shoulda seen how the other guy looked…” He mumbled, spitting blood (and possibly a tooth) from his mouth. His voice is low and you can tell he’s struggling to stay conscious. 

“He got to walk away and you don’t, so I say he looks just fine.” You frown, “Maybe this will be a lesson.” 

“Don’t worry, love, I don’t take losing well. I’ll beat ‘im with my crutches if I have to.” 

“You’re honestly the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met…” 

“You’re the one actin’ like I’m about to die… just a bar fight, happens all the time…” 

“Only with you! And I don’t think you have room to call me a drama queen right now!” 

“Are they really fighting?” A bar patron whispers to their buddy, causing you to whip your head around and glare at him intensely. They both jump and make themselves scarce before they’re as badly beaten as Murdoc, and you turn your attention back to your bruised and bloody boyfriend. 

“Thatta girl, tell ‘em what for-” He’s interrupted when he coughs up more blood. 

“Oh just, hush up and wait for the ambulance in silence, will you?”


	21. Skeptical (Murdoc Niccals)

_“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”_

Murdoc stares at you skeptically, as though you were a mad woman who’d just kicked the door to his room down and started ranting to him out of nowhere. It’s clear the topic of love has never been his favorite, nor one that he knew much about, but that’s why you had to be adamant about your feelings. 

You had to keep beating into his head that you were there for him and that you loved him until he finally understood. 

Murdoc is confused about why you’re so determined to love someone like him; hadn’t he provided you with enough reason as to why he wasn’t a good romantic partner? He can’t determine why you’re so dedicated to him, why you want to be with him so desperately you’ll put up with his childish, meaningless arguments. 

But the situation as a whole was difficult to wrap his head around. 

Someone who knew what they wanted, and it was him? Normally he only attracted people with daddy (or mommy, he doesn’t discriminate) issues, ones who were looking to prove something and he was just a tool used for that. You actually wanted to know him. You looked at his flaws and you still found a reason to love them and him. How was he supposed to just trust that? 

“I don’t know what your motivation is…” He closes his eyes and crosses his arms, tired of seeing the sad, beaten down look on your face. It left him feeling… sad? Defeated? Like a failure who could say nothing right? What could he do? What could he say? He might actually spontaneously combust soon if he’s forced to keep feeling these things. “But…” 

“My motivation is that I love you. That’s it! Stop questioning everything, just accept it!” 

Well, Murdoc guesses he can do that for you at least.


End file.
